


Misadventurous Mabi

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: On Halloween, Star and Marco tried to heed Janna's warning of a ghost girl
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween on Earthni and everyone is having a great yet scary time

A little girl rings a doorbell and Marco opened the door

A little girl has black hair in pigtails, green eyes and light skin. She was dressed as a princess

"Trick or treat!"

Marco gives a little girl candy

A little girl giggles "Thank you!"

Marco was dressed as a groom

Star was dressed as a dead bride

Star said "Hey Marco I'm a dead bride and you're a groom"

Marco sighed "Just like Novia Cadaver"

But Mariposa appears behind the sweethearts

Marco screamed as thunder crashing

Mariposa was dressed as a ghostly ballerina

Mariposa giggled

Angie said "Don't be scared Marco it's just Mariposa wearing a ghost ballerina costume"

Star said "Hi Mariposa nice costume"

Mariposa squealed in delight

Suddenly Marco hears his phone rings and sees a text that says Meet me at the cemetery

Marco said "Oh great Janna"

Rafeal said "Remember Marco you're in charge"

Marco said "Relax we'll be fine"

Rafael said "They'll be fine they'll be fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Star and Marco arrived at the cemetery

Janna said "Hey guys you ever heard of Misadventurous Mabi"

Sabrina screamed as Brittney roll her eyes

Jackie said "Who is Misadventurous Mabi"

Janna said "Misadventurous Mabi is a girl that died after her last misadventure"

Tom said "Oh please Misadventurous Mabi is a urban legend"

Suddenly they hears a little girl singing

Chloe said "What is that" as she hugged Jackie

Star said "Calm down you guys it's only the wind"

But a ghost girl appears behind them

She has curly dark blue hair, blue eyes and light blue skin.

Everyone screamed and run in terror

Misadventurous Mabi giggled

Happy Halloween


End file.
